


Day 5: Secret Relationship

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard is creepy, M/M, Oliver is having none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: Eobard Thawne is the first person to discover that Barry Allen and Oliver Queen are dating and he's not happy about it.





	Day 5: Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm two days behind! Also, this is not my best work. The worst one this week. I had no ideas. 
> 
> This story is also on my Tumblr ([DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)) account.

Eobard Thawne was resisting the urge to put on his suit and rip Oliver Queen’s heart out as Barry watched. This was not how the time stream was supposed to go. When Queen had asked Barry if they could talk in private, Eobard had been curious. In the original timeline, the Flash and the Green Arrow had been friends, but both were closer to the Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) than they were to each other. The Flash having a closer friend wasn’t a issue, especially since Jordan was on Oa training at the moment, but it was still a curiosity. So, Eobard had excused himself and hidden himself in his time vault with the intent of watching the two vigilantes talked. 

Barry had led Queen to one of the room he thought didn’t have a camera in it (Eobard had cameras almost everywhere, Barry just didn’t know about it) and broke down as soon as the door was closer. It made sense of course; Barry Allen had always been a sensitive man and what happened today with Rainbow Raider would naturally have affected him. What was surprising was how gently Queen comforted Barry. 

Queen wasn’t supposed to be good with emotions, but he held Barry and wiped away his tears while Barry let it all out. Once Barry had calmed down, Queen held his face, said something that made Eobard wish that he had put a microphone up with this camera because suddenly they were kissing. It started off gentle and (ugh) loving, but quickly turned more passionate. 

“Gideon. Turn it off.” Eobard was fuming. He’d spent so much time making sure the Flash’s timeline remained as unchanged as possible and then the idiot had to go and do this. 

Eobard screamed in fury and toppled the wheelchair behind him over. The Flash was changing the future without even knowing it. This could ruin everything! He would have to figure out a way to make this work in his favor and likely kill Queen. 

Eobard smirked and imagined himself in his suit, standing over Queen’s lifeless body with the archer’s heart in his hand as the Flash, cowl off, tears running down his face as he watched unable to do anything. Eobard smiled at the fantasy, but he knew it would be a stupid idea to actually go through with. He hummed. Perhaps he could isolate Barry from his friends and family. Force him to choose between Queen and everyone else. Queen would never let Barry choose him and would push him away. 

Eobard smiled all he had to do was be patient. They would slip up eventually. 

Unfortunately, it took longer than he had hoped. Barry spent weekends and post-battles Starling, but the Flash never appeared working alongside the Arrow. They kept a tight lid on their relationship, so tight the only person who seemed to know was John Diggle, who Eobard had severely underestimated. 

So, Eobard started convincing Barry to stay late at the Lab, to do tests on the weekend. Managing to find reasons for him to spend less and less time in Starling. And it worked. Barry was sadder and less motivated, but he argued with ”Dr. Wells” less and threw himself into his work, only able to call Queen when he was alone and on nights when there were no attacks.   
They were doing an evening test on a Friday night when Oliver Queen waltzed in the cortex; carrying arm fulls of Chinese take out. 

“Oliver!” Barry jumped up from the hospital bed (much to Caitlin’s protests) and speed over to Queen, barely stopping himself from throwing himself into his partner’s arms. 

“Mr. Queen,” Eobard said, rolling a little closer, “Is there something we can help you with?” 

“I was in the city and I thought I’d pay a visit. I also figured Barry would be hungry.”

Barry beamed, “You are literally the best.”

Queen handed one of the bags over with a smile and Barry dug in at near super speed. Queen rolled his eyes and set the other three bags on the counter. 

“There plenty here for everyone, but I would get some before Barry eats it all.” 

Caitlin smiled, “Thank you Oliver, we haven’t had a chance to break dinner yet.”

“Yeah, man,” Cisco said pulling a cup of rice out of one of the bag, “you rock.” 

Eobard smirked without meaning to, this was to perfect of an opportunity to pass up. “This was very thoughtful of you, Mr. Queen, but I was under the impression that you and Mr. Allen had broken up.” 

Cisco barked off a laugh before growing serious, “Wait, seriously?”

Barry set his container aside looking at Oliver nervously, “Well…” 

“We’ve been dating for a while. It started a couple weeks after Barry woke up. There have been a couple fights…” 

“You’re too protective.” 

“But there was never any break up.” Oliver glared around the room, “This isn’t going to be a problem is it?” 

Caitlin smiled, “Of course not, but we will have to have a conversation if two of you sexually active.” 

Barry coughed and blushed as Oliver nodded. 

“The vibrating?” 

“Oh my god…” Barry mumbled and buried his head in his hands. 

Caitlin looked at Barry with concern on her face. ”Barry. Do you vibrate during sexual activity?” 

“Please stop,” Barry groaned and continued to hide his face. 

Cisco snorted and slid over next to Barry, “You never told us you liked guys. Also, how do you feel about the name Flarrow?” 

“You’re not giving us a couple name, Cisco,” Oliver rolled his eyes and sat on the counter next to Barry closely, pressing their shoulder together. 

“Dr. Wells?” Barry asked, hopefully. 

Eobard took off his glasses, “Mr. Allen. Are you aware of what you are getting into? And I mean no offense, Mr. Queen, but you are not the type of hero the Flash needs to be influenced by.” 

Barry grabbed Oliver’s wrist lightly and shook his head. 

“And who are you to make that decision for Barry?” Oliver stayed where he was, but he wasn’t going to let this go. 

“I am someone who cares. Something you obviously can’t claim or you would stay away. Barry is worth far more than you will ever know and you are allowing your darkness to corrupt him!” 

Oliver stood up, grabbed Barry’s food and hand and pulled him out of the cortex.

“Oliver!” Barry squeaked and nearly tripped over his own feet. 

“I’m not going to justify our relationship to your abuser, Barry.”

When Harrison Wells was later revealed to be the Reverse-Flash, Oliver took a great amount of joy putting multiple arrows in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Oliver just straight up called Dr. Wells Barry's abuser. He is having none of Thawne's gaslighting. Barry isn't going to believe him, but Oliver is having none of it. 
> 
> Did you enjoy? Leave a comment below or hit me up on Tumblr and let me know! I love to talk to my readers!


End file.
